


The Storm Raged On

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [42]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fire, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “I can’t do it!” Tempest cried turning away from Noble who sighed heavily. Was this how Savage felt when Noble had given up? “It’s stupid, why should I have to control this in the first place? Why do I even need these stupid powers and stupid training and-Ugh!!” Tempest screamed pulling at his hair in frustration. Noble could see the storm clouds getting darker and darker. The wind had started picking up a while back and Noble could tell this storm was going to be big. Because Tempest didn’t know how to stop the storm yet, they had to get inside soon.





	The Storm Raged On

“I can’t do it!” Tempest cried turning away from Noble who sighed heavily. Was this how Savage felt when Noble had given up? “It’s stupid, why should I have to control this in the first place? Why do I even need these stupid powers and stupid training and-Ugh!!” Tempest screamed pulling at his hair in frustration. Noble could see the storm clouds getting darker and darker. The wind had started picking up a while back and Noble could tell this storm was going to be big. Because Tempest didn’t know how to stop the storm yet, they had to get inside soon.  
“Tempest, let’s go inside,” Noble insisted battling the wind as he walked over to the child.  
Tempest shook his head, “No! They’ll just be mad at me over the storm!”   
“It’s not safe out here-,” Noble tried once more but Tempest shook his head.  
“Just leave me alone!” the child screamed before running off into the woods.  
No. No. No. Noble shook his head and quickly followed the child. He had to find Tempest before the boy got hurt! The sky grew darker and darker, Noble couldn’t tell when the rain started, but the sky just began pouring. Lightning shattered through the black sky and thunder roared, shaking the land. “Tempest!!” Noble cried, but he couldn’t even hear his own voice over the wind. He couldn’t possibly have made it too far, right?   
Noble had gotten turned around a while ago, not being able to see hardly anything. His entire for was soaked to the bone with the gallons upon gallons of rain being poured from the sky with no sign of stopping. Another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and Noble saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
Noble stopped and turned, but there was no one there. He shook his head, he could’ve sworn he saw something!   
“Miss me, Noble?”  
Lightning flashes once more and Noble whips around hearing the voice behind him. Eternal.  
Noble’s eyes narrow when he sees the man, but he looked around carefully. While lightning was flashing through the sky, water was everywhere…this was Eternal’s domain. “What do you want?” The teen asked cautiously.  
Eternal chuckled lowly, “I want a lot of things little Noble, more than you could comprehend. I want power, I want control-,” Eternal’s eyes narrowed, “I want the mutt back.”  
“Leave him alone!” Noble screamed, “You have no right to be around him!”  
“Rights?” Eternal laughed, “He belongs to me-,”  
“NO! NO, HE DOESN’T!!” Noble screamed, the lightning within the storm danced around wildly, before striking next to Eternal.  
“Oh? Did I manage to anger you?” Eternal laughed, “A pity. Well, whether he is mine or not, which he is, the key to getting him back is you.”  
Noble’s eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping away murmuring, “No…”  
“Yes,” Eternal smirked and Noble sensed someone else behind him. He quickly ducked and ran away only to trip over something and land face first in the mud. He pushed himself up and saw Eternal calmly approaching him.  
“Look at the frightened little Erembour,” Conqueror mocked from behind him.   
Noble looked around for Stygian knowing he was here as well as soon found the third pair of red eyes glaring into him. Noble gulped and continued to look around but couldn’t find an exit. He had to leave, fast.  
Revali’s Gale is ready  
Noble let his power go and heard Conqueror and Eternal get knocked off their feet. He pushed himself to his feet and ran. He could feel his accelerated speed kick in, but he knew they were expecting that this time. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t see where he was running so he couldn’t go full speed at risk of slamming into a tree or something.  
“Stygian, go!” He could hear Eternal yell. Damnit!  
Noble weaved through the forest with no idea where he was going, he just needed to get away, far away. He could hear Stygian getting closer and closer gaining on him steadily. How was he this fast?! Soon enough Eternal and Conqueror were pursuing him as well and they were also catching up. Had he gotten slower?!  
He would feel the water whipping up at his feet and Noble cried out in panic, but kept moving. He could hear Conqueror’s mocking laughter behind him. Noble looked around desperately to try and find a different root, or possibly something to throw them off, but nothing-wait! What was that?! Looking deeper into the forest ahead of him he saw a bright pair of golden eyes, but not Savage’s kind of gold…these were different…just like what he saw when he was younger…  
And then a voice echoed in his head, “Trust me child.”  
Noble’s chest got heavy and yet, while he should have panicked, the voice calmed him, like the eye of the storm.  
“Come towards me child.”  
Noble listened as he changed direction slightly, so did the feet behind him. But Noble listened to the voice, he trusted it. He didn’t know why, but he knew he could. But as he reached the golden eyes, they disappeared and Noble stopped looking around in confusion.   
“Oh, look who gave up?” Stygian laughed stopping, not even out of breathe. But before Stygian could take another step towards Noble, a wall of fire erupted from the ground blocking the true darks from Noble. The intense heat caused the water in the area to evaporate. Noble could hear Eternal scream in rage and then the voice came back.  
“Go through the opening, this will not hold them for long.”  
And Noble listened when a small hole in the flames opened he bolted through. He could hear a large splash of water and the sizzle of flames going out soon after he had left, but didn’t stop, he couldn’t. Noble continued running, ignoring the footsteps slowly gaining once more. He continued running and running, his side ached and legs trembled, but he refused to stop running that is until he reached a cliffs edge.   
Noble wobbled but managed to keep himself from falling off the edge. He couldn’t even see the bottom. He was trapped. He could hear them coming, they were almost there!  
“Jump child.”  
“What?!” Noble hissed in disbelief, “I can’t!”  
“Have faith and jump.”  
Noble looked over the edge. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing, but he had no time to think. There was no time. There was no debate really. Noble squeezed his eyes shut.  
And he jumped.  
…  
Tempest ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him, trembling from the freezing rainwater dripping down his body. Riven who was sitting at the table, along with everyone else jumped up and ran over to the boy face filled with relief, “You’re okay!”  
“Yeah,” Tempest said looking down, “I’m sorry…where can I find Noble, I need to apologize to him?” Riven looked at Tempest in confusion. “He-he’s here right?” Tempest asked before looking around the table. He saw Savage’s face filled with worry and realized that Noble hadn’t come back.   
“I-I’m sure he’s fine Savage,” Riven said, “He’s a smart boy, he’ll be back soon.”  
Everyone exchanged uneasy glances as tension weighed heavily in the room and outside, the storm raged on.


End file.
